


Daehwi and Woojin Alone(Gone Wrong)

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [3]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bed-Wetting, Boys Kissing, Cookies, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Omorashi, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Daehwi had to pee but Woojin wouldn't let him go. So Daehwi decided to take revenge on him by sitting on him.





	Daehwi and Woojin Alone(Gone Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed because I honestly thought about this on my fucking birthday.
> 
> Also I know Woojin may not have abs but I made him have them so deal with it.
> 
> It's really really nasty by the way.

Daehwi got up from bed and threw off the covers. He put the covers back on Woojin. Woojin watched him leave the room. He knows what he was doing getting their morning tea. Daehwi came back into their room with a tray of tea and cookies.

Daehwi put the tray on Woojin and sat on top of him. Daehwi squirmed a bit. "Stop moving." Woojin said. Daehwi stopped moving. Woojin leaned towards Daehwi's lips. He pressed his lips against Woojin's. Woojin kissed back.

Woojin grabbed Daehwi's shoulders and traveled his kisses down Daehwi's neck. Daehwi could only respond with soft moans. "Shit!" He moaned as Woojin softly bit his neck.

Daehwi felt a pain. "Woojin. Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked bouncing on Woojin's legs.  
"No." He said hitting Daehwi's thigh.  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so." Woojin responded moving his hands up to Daehwi's bladder bulge.

Woojin touched Daehwi's stomach. "It hurts right there." Daehwi cried. He held his hands in between his legs.

Woojin moved them. He saw a spot. Daehwi's legs were shaking a bit. "Woojin. I'm going to pee every where." Woojin shrugged.  
"Please Woojin." Daehwi begged feeling the spot grow bigger and bigger.  
"No." Woojin knew that Daehwi was about to piss on him. But it'll be easy to clean up.

Woojin felt him shirt getting wet and it was sticking to his skin. He held Daehwi in his spot so it wouldn't get everywhere. "Woojin it hurts."  
"It's okay baby. Just tell me when you're done so we can go wash up."

Something clicked in Daehwi's mind. He maybe thought that he could do the same thing to Woojin. 

"I'm done." Daehwi said. Daehwi got up from Woojin and then Woojin got up placing the tea tray on the bed side table.

Woojin turned on the water and he got in with Daehwi. It was a big tub. Woojin grabbed a rag and scrubbed Daehwi's body top to bottom.

Woojin felt a pain as he washed Daehwi. He thought about going after him and Daehwi were done cleaning up. 

Woojin reached up and grabbed two towels. Daehwi turned away so Woojin could get his towel on and get out. And when Woojin was out Daehwi got out and put his towel.

He walked in when Woojin was about to put a shirt on. "No, don't put one on. I'll wear that one." Daehwi said grabbing the shirt.

Woojin almost forgot about the pain he felt and just got in bed. Daehwi got on top of Woojin. Daehwi played with Woojin's abs. As he touched Woojin, he touched the spots that would make him feel desperate.

Woojin felt a pain as Daehwi poked his sensitive spots. Daehwi kissed Woojin and layed on top of him and putting his leg in between Woojin's crotch.

Daehwi felt his legs getting a bit wet. "Get off of me please." Woojin said.

Daehwi smiled as he got his revenge for the pain he went through earlier. "How about no?"  
Tears dripped from Woojin's eyes. Daehwi climbed on top of his boyfriend and he dried Woojin's eyes.

Woojin's and Daehwi's hearts were both racing. It was kind of weird. But they also liked it a little. Woojin's muscles gave out and the bed was wet.

Daehwi got up from Woojin and Woojin went into the bathroom to run more bath water so they could clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is so fucking gross.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this nasty shit you clicked on...


End file.
